My First and My Last
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: CIC Fanfic 16 – "Aku mungkin tampak kuat, aku mungkin selalu tersenyum. Tapi banyak waktu ketika aku sendirian. Karena itu, aku membutuhkanmu untuk menjadi teman hidupku. Akankah hal itu mungkin terjadi?" – Chanyeol / "Jangan tingalkan aku Chanyeol…aku takut sendirian" - Baekhyun - ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun


**CIC Fanfic 16**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My First and My Last**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Angst, Sad, Fluff, Romance, Life-AU, M-Preg**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **Note :** _ **Inspired by Exo Sung's, My Answer (Exodus 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Album)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-  
.**

 **.  
**

Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil berparas indah, dengan mata bulan sabit yang penuh kedamaian. Siapapun yang menatap matanya akan merasa nyaman, keramahan tampak jelas di wajahnya yang polos itu. Namun keindahan itu tak sesempurna yang orang lihat. Baekhyun adalah seorang difable. Ia memiliki kekurangan pada pendengaran dan lisannya sejak lahir. Ia hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang orang terdekatnya menggunakan bahasa isyarat. Tetapi semua orang tau, Baekhyun anak yang tegar. Ia menerima semuanya tanpa mengeluh. Ia melakukan aktivitas sehari-hari sepert orang normal lainnya.

Ia terlahir di keluarga yang sederhana. Ia tinggal bersama ayah dan ibunya, serta kakak laki-lakinya. Saat ini kakaknya sedang melaksanakan wajib militer selama 2 tahun, sehingga Baekhyun merasa kesepian. Hanya dengan keluarganya ia bisa berkomunikasi, karena bahasa isyarat bukan bahasa yang dapat dipahami oleh banyak orang. Kedua orang tua Baekhyun tidak pernah mengijinkan Baekhyun keluar rumah, sampai mereka yakin Baekhyun dapat menjaga dirinya dengan baik. Baekhyun memperoleh pendidikan formal dari kedua orangtuanya. Ia tidak di sekolahkan di sekolah umum, sebab orangtua nya tidak ingin Baekhyun merasa kecil hati dengan kekurangan yang dimilikinya. Akan tetapi semua itu tidak cukup, Baekhyun ingin merasakan dunia luar seperti anak-anak lain seusianya. Hal itu membuat keceriaan Baekhyun sedikit pudar.

Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi bergigi rapi, wajah tampan dan charisma nya sangat terpancar. Ia primadona sepakbola di SMA nya. Atlet sepakbola merupakan cita-citanya sejak kecil. Dari dulu ia sering menonton pertandingan bola bersama mendiang ayahnya. Tanpa diduga, ayahnya meninggal beberapa tahun sebelum Chanyeol akan masuk ke SMA dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk mewujudkan impiannya sebagai pemain sepakbola professional. Ibu Chanyeol sering menegur Chanyeol, ia tidak setuju dengan keputusan yang diambil anak semata wayangnya. Ibunya bilang bahwa bermain sepakbola sangat beresiko bagi Chanyeol. Karena sejak kecil kesehatan Chanyeol memang buruk. Tapi Chanyeol tidak tahu menahu dengan apa yang terjadi pada kesehatannya. Ia hanya peduli pada impiannya menjadi atlet sepakbola. Ia ingin membuat ayahnya bangga, sekalipun ayahnya sudah tiada.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertemu saat upacara kelulusan Chanyeol di SMA. Saat itu Baekhyun baru diperkenankan keluar oleh orang tuanya. Sebelumnya ia membujuk orang tuanya, dengan cara berlatih keras untuk dapat berbicara dengan lawan bicaranya. Caranya dengan memperhatikan gerak-gerik mulut lawan bicaranya. Setelah orangtua nya yakin, mereka pun mengijinkan Baekhyun keluar. Baekhyun memiliki ingatan yang baik, sehingga ia tidak akan tersesat jika akan kembali ke rumah.

Ketika itu Baekhyun tengah menikmati masa-masa pertamanya terbebas dari rumah dan pengawasan orangtuanya. Ia merasa dewasa sekarang. Sesekali ia bersenandung, sembari membenahi alat bantu dengarnya yang agak asing di telinganya. Saat ia asik bersenandung, ia melihat sebuah tempat yang sangat ramai. Sepertinya perayaan kelulusan sebuah SMA. Baekhyun terkagum-kagum. Jelas ia tidak pernah melihat perayaan yang meriah sepeti ini. Matanya berbinar-binar, ia melongok sedikit kearah sekolah tersebut. Tanpa sadar kakinya ikut melangkah, lalu menabrak seseorang yang tengah membawa sepeda.

BUK!

Baekhyun tersentak kaget. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang ia tabrak, seorang lelaki yang sangat tinggi menurutnya. Lelaki itu bertanya padanya dengan cepat,

"Gwaenchanayo?"

Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu tak mengerti. Baekhyun memberikan isyarat untuk lelaki itu agar berbicara dengan lebih jelas. Lelaki itu memerhatikan Baekhyun sebentar. Ia melihat sebuah alat bantu dengar yang terpasang di telinga Baekhyun. Sepertinya terlalu longgar, akhirnya Chanyeol meraih telinga Baekhyun dan membenahi alat itu.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap lurus ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersipu dengan yang tadi Chanyeol lakukan. Ia hanya mengangguk sambil menunduk. Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun lalu menatapnya lagi.

"Jangan menunduk, nanti kalau aku berbicara tidak didengar lagi"

Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun, pipi Baekhyun terasa panas. Dada dan perut Baekhyun berdesir. Perasaan aneh apa ini?

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Byun-Baek-Hyun. Panggil saja.. Baek-hyun.." jawab Baekhyun terbata-bata

"Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol. Sedang apa kau disini? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu disini sebelumnya"

Baekhyun mencoba menjelaskan dengan bahasa isyaratnya, bahwa ia bukan anak sekolah itu dan kebetulan lewat saja. Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Dilihatnya bahwa Baekhyun memang sangat polos, tidak mungkin ia sudah lama tersentuh oleh dunia luar.

"Baiklah. Mau kuantar pulang sambil sekalian berkeliling?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol antusias lalu mengangguk. Tangan Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun yang mungil lalu menaiki sepedanya.

Mereka baru kenal, tapi Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol adalah orang baik. Ia nyaman dan aman berada di dekat Chanyeol, begitu fikirnya. Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun lalu melingkarkannya ke pinggangnya, khawatir Baekhyun akan jatuh. Baekhyun hanya membeku mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu. Lalu Chanyeol menatapnya sekali lagi,

"Kau ingat jalan pulang kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan berkata, "Ya, aku ingat."

Dan suara Baekhyun saat itu merupakan melodi terindah yang pernah Chanyeol dengar seumur hidupnya. Kalimat sederhana, dengan suara yang menggetarkannya. Seperti suara malaikat. Detak jantung mereka berdetak seirama kayuhan Chanyeol di sepanjang jalan menuju rumah Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah berada di depan rumah. Rumah itu tampak kecil dan sederhana, namun sangat nyaman ditinggali. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengisyaratkan Chanyeol agar mengikutinya masuk. Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu masuk ke dalam. Ketika itu ibu Baekhyun sedang menyiram bunga menggunakan apron biru. Rambutnya disanggul sedehana, wajahnya cantik dan teduh persis seperti Baekhyun. Ia menyunggingkan senyum.

 _(keterangan : percakapan baekhyun dan orang lain pasti menggunakan bahasa isyarat, jadi disini dialog dengan kalimat hanya sebagai visualisasi percakapan tersebut)_

"Apakah itu teman baru?" Tanya Ibunya

Baekhyun mengangguk bersemangat,

"Iya bu! Dia orang yang sangat baik!"

"Ah syukurlah, Ibu senang mendengarnya.."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kikuk. Dia menatap Baekhyun, meminta izin untuk memperkenalkan diri kepada ibu Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk, "Silahkan Chanyeollie!" jawabnya riang.

Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah ibu Baekhyun sekarang. Penuh kebahagiaan, sebulir airmata mengalir di pipinya. Terharu melihat anak bungsunya mendapatkan teman, sosok yang telah dinanti anaknya selama ini.

"Annyeong ahjumma, namaku Park Chanyeol. Panggil saja Chanyeol. Salam kenal"

"Ne.. annyeong Chanyeollie, panggil saja aku umma. Anggaplah ini rumahmu sendiri.."

Ibu Baekhyun menjawab dengan airmata yang tak berhenti mengalir, dengan jabatan tangan yang hangat. Chanyeol tersenyum, suatu saat ia akan membawa sebuah mimpi ke rumah dan keluarga ini.

Menikahi Baekhyun.

Entah kenapa ide itu tiba-tiba muncul. Ia memang sudah jatuh cinta, dengan Baekhyun. Tempat dimana ia tinggal, keluarganya, dan juga suara merdunya. Ia tak peduli dengan kekurangan yang Baekhyun miliki. Ia sudah terlanjur jatuh dalam pesona seorang pemuda mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun.

"Jagalah Baekhyunnie dengan baik ne, Chanyeol?"

"Baik umma, ia tak akan luput dari pandanganku tenang saja" jawab Chanyeol sambil terkekeh. Rasa tanggung jawabnya muncul ketika melihat Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya.

Chanyeol dan ibu Baekhyun sibuk berbincang-bincang. Sedangkan Baekhyun tengah asyik menggantikan ibunya menyiram tanaman. Mata Chanyeol selalu melihatnya, dan selalu membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta padanya.

6 tahun hubungan mereka sejak berkenalan di acara kelulusan Chanyeol. Baekhyun kini sibuk membuat lagu dan menyanyi, bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang sibuk menjadi Manager Baekhyun, mendukungnya dari belakang. Mereka parntner kerja sekaligus pasangan kekasih yang sangat sempurna.

Namun berkali-kali badai datang.

Chanyeol seringkali terjatuh pingsan karena kelelahan. Baekhyun memang tidak bisa berteriak untuk meminta bantuan, sehingga ia hanya menunggu Chanyeol siuman. Waktu itu bulan ke-2 mereka membuat proyek single pertama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol yang sudah siuman, tangannya mulai bergerak untuk memulai percakapan.

"Kau menyembunyikan apa dariku?"

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun"

"Bohong"

"Baek.. Sungguh.."

"Kenapa kau selalu pingsan? Kau membuatku khawatir.."

"Kau bisa menelfon ambulan kan? Tidak perlu berteriak jika itu menyakiti telingamu.."

"Baiklah. Nanti akan kucoba jika kau seperti ini lagi.."

TES

Baekhyun menangis. Mengingat kejadian itu ia benar-benar takut. Chanyeol tiba-tiba terjatuh ketika memperbaiki microfon di studio music. Baekhyun tidak mau hal itu terulang lagi. Ia berusaha mencari tahu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Chanyeol. Selama 6 tahun terakhir ini, ia merasa semua baik-baik saja. Bahkan ibu Chanyeol tidak pernah memberitahunya akan hal ini.

Apakah harus Ia bertanya pada ibu Chanyeol?

Kini banyak pertimbangan dalam fikirannya. Ia tidak mau mencampuri kehidupan pribadi Chanyeol. Namun bagaimanapun juga, Chanyeol adalah kekasihnya. Ia tidak mau hal buruk terjadi padanya. Ditengah keadaan rumit seperti ini, Baekhyun memilih untuk tidak sekamar dengan Chanyeol sementara waktu.

Chanyeol menyadari perubahan sikap Baekhyun sejak kejadian di studio music itu. Chanyeol merasa resah, ia tak suka melihat Baekhyun-nya seperti itu. Apartemennya tidak terasa hidup jika Baekhyun mendadak menyendiri dan mengabaikannya. Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Ia mengutuk kondisinya yang lemah. Ia merasa tidak pantas untuk mendampingi Baekhyun. Ia merasa gagal.

Baekhyun menangis di ruang tamu tanpa suara. Hanya sengalan nafas dan angin malam dari jendela yang menerpa wajahnya, membuat hatinya makin terasa dingin. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Satu-satunya pilihan adalah membawa Chanyeol ke dokter.

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu Chanyeol baru terbangun, Baekhyun sudah menunggunya di ruang tamu. Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun. Lalu Baekhyun mengusap wajah Chanyeol. Tangannya bergerak untuk membuka percakapan.

"Kau harus ke dokter Chanyeollie.." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sendu

"Aku menolak. Kau tahu? Waktu debutmu semakin dekat. Kita tak punya waktu"

"Kalau kau tidak menurutiku, aku juga akan meninggalkan proyek ini"

"Baek.. Please.." Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar, frustasi.

"Chanyeol, kau tahu.. aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Kumohon kau mengerti.." Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol, menggenggam dan mengusapnya. Chanyeol pun luluh.

Jam menunjukan pukul 10 pagi. Mereka sudah bersiap-siap ke rumah sakit. Chanyeol memanaskan mobil lalu menunggu di depan. Baekhyun sibuk membenahi mantelnya dan berlari tergesa-gesa lalu masuk ke dalam mobil.

Perjalanan ke rumah sakit cukup memakan waktu yang lama. 40 menit dari apartemen mereka. Baekhyun sempat tertidur di mobil karena ia kurang tidur, semalaman ia menangis memikirkan kondisi Chanyeol yang kian hari kian buruk. Wajah nya pucat, badannya kurus. Wajah cerianya pun kadang berganti menjadi wajah kesakitan, namun Chanyeol berusaha menyembunyikan itu. Namun Baekhyun tidak dapat dibohongi. Akhirnya Baekhyun berhasil membawa Chanyeol kesini.

Bau khas rumah sakit menusuk indra penciuman mereka sejak pertama kali menginjak pintu masuk. Kini mereka berada di lorong menuju ruangan dokter spesialis. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk di kursi tunggu. Mereka berdua sama sama terdiam.

"Apakah kau tidak akan menyesal telah membawaku kesini?" tanya Chanyeol

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Ini demi kebaikanmu" isyaratnya.

Pintu terbuka, seorang dokter memanggil namanya, "Tuan Park Chanyeol?"

"Ne. Bolehkah aku mengajak kekasihku ke dalam?"

"Tentu. Akan terasa tegang jika ia menunggu diluar sendirian, kkk.." canda Dokter yang bernama Zhang Yixing itu.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis, tangannya terasa kelu untuk digerakkan. Ia tidak bergairah untuk berbicara. Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Mereka duduk, lalu Zhang membuka percakapan

"Apa keluhan anda, Tuan Park?"

"A-Aku.."

Baekhyun menjentikkan jari. Zhang terkejut. Baekhyun mengisyaratkan untuk meminta kertas dan pulpen. Zhang faham, Baekhyun seorang tunarungu dan tunawicara. Ia memberikan secarik kertas dan sebuah pulpen.

Dalam kertas itu Baekhyun menulis,

" _Ia seringkali kelelahan, bahkan tak jarang ia pingsan setelahnya. Nafsu makannya turun drastic, aku suka memergoki ia tengah menahan rasa sakit di dada kirinya."_

Yixing menatap kertas itu sejenakm lalu angka bicara.

"Bolehkah aku memeriksamu dengan stetoskop Tuan?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol

Chanyeol mengangguk pasrah. Ia duduk di ranjang rumah sakit, menyingkap bajunya sedikit. Terlihat jelas tulang rusuknya tercetak dibalut kulit putih pucatnya. Ia benar-benar terlihat sakit. Baekhyun menutup mata dan mulutnya. _Jangan menangis Baekhyun, jebal.._ Mohonnya pada diri sendiri. Ia tak sanggup melihat hal yang begitu menyakitkan ini. Orang yang sangat ia cinta.. orang yang telah membawa cahaya dan harapan pada hidupnya, dari yang sunyi dan hampa menjadi berwarna. Chanyeol merupakan alasannya bisa bertahan selama ini.

Zhang selesai memeriksa Chanyeol. Lalu ia memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas dalam.

"Bisakah aku berbicara pada anda saja, Tuan Byun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia sudah siap dengan segala resikonya. Ini juga merupakan keinginannya.

"Tuan Park, saya izin keluar sebentar dengan Tuan Byun apa tidak apa?"

"Tentu. Aku akan menunggu" Chanyeol menjawab dengan senyuman.

Senyuman. Hal itu makin membuat hati Baekhyun teriris. _Idiot, di saat seperti ini kau masih bisa tersenyum.. tak tahukah kau hatiku kini menangis?_ Batin Baekhyun kembali bersuara.

Mereka kini sudah berada di kursi tunggu. Zhang memberi secarik kertas.

" _Tuan Park mengidap gagal jantung. Penyakit ini dideritanya sejak ia kecil, sekarang kondisi jantungnya sangat riskan. Banyak hal yang mungkin terjadi, jangan izinkan dia bekerja terlalu berat. Bahkan alangkah lebih baiknya, jika Tuan Park dirawat inap disini agar dapat melihat perkembangannya. Serta mengantisipasi jika ada sesuatu yang darurat terjadi.."_

Cahaya mata Baekhyun redup. Airmatanya sudah tak bisa ia bendung lagi. Ini benar-benar.. diluar dugaannya. Ia tidak menginginkan hal ini. Sunguh ia menyesal, kenapa tidak dari dulu ia mengetahui hal ini. Ia tidak akan membebani Chanyeol dengan segala pekerjaan untuk dirinya. Ia tidak akan mau menjadi penyanyi. Bahkan ia menyesal Chanyeol menemukannya, karena Baekhyun lah Chanyeol menjadi begini.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Chanyeol menguping dari daun pintu. Badannya terasa lemas, ia bersandar dan terjatuh. Ia tidak percaya mengapa takdir begitu kejam. Setelah ia berpisah dengan ayahnya, kini ia akan berpisah dengan Baekhyun, dunianya. Semua kenangan yang ia lalui dengan Baekhyun, kini terasa sangat menyesakkan. Air mata mengalir di pipinya, ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Memeluk kedua kakinya dan terisak. _Baekhyunnie.. gomawo.. mianhae.. saranghae yeongwonhi.._

 **.**

 **.**

Hari yang mereka lalui kini terasa sangat cepat. Baekhyun telaten merawat Chanyeol di apartemen, menyiapkan makan dan obat untuknya. Menemani Chanyeol di saat-saat sulit seperti ini. Apartemen semakin terasa sepi, hanya berhiaskan kesedihan. Namun Chanyeol tetap tersenyum, ia selalu meraih kepala Baekhyun dan mencium keningnya sebagai tanda terimakasih. Hal yang sangat manis, namun bagi Baekhyun itu merupakan hal yang dapat membunuhnya perlahan. Sakit, sudah cukup ia melihat Chanyeol menderita sepeti ini. Terbaring dikasur, berjalan degan kursi roda karena badanya semakin lemah sekarang. Sudah berkali-kali Baekhyun membujuk Chanyeol untuk ke rumah sakit, namun Chanyeol meminta dirawat oleh Baekhyun di apartemen. Agar semakin banyak kenangan di apartemen mungil ini katanya. Hal itu sekali lagi menorehkan luka di hati Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak ingin menangis di depan Chanyeol, tapi tetap saja air mata itu mengalir setiap Chanyeol selesai menciumnya atau memeluknya. Seringkali tangan dingin Chanyeol, yang tidak lagi hangat seperti dulu, mengusap pipinya. Mengecup bibirnya. Berusaha menegarkan Baekhyun. Namun akhirnya mereka menangis bersama. Entah mereka harus bersyukur atau bersedih dengan takdir yang menyatukan mereka selama 6 tahun, dan sebentar lagi akan terrenggut oleh waktu. Baekhyun menyesal pernah tidur berpisah dari Chanyeol. Sekarang ia selalu tidur disamping Chanyeol, tidur dengan mata yangmembasah karena airmata. Airmata mereka ketika tengah bernostalgia tentang kenangan lama yang telah mereka lalui bersama. Kenangan yang mungkin tidak dapat mereka ulang. Mereka tetap saling mencintai, dalam kondisi apapun.

Badai itu datang bertubi tubi. Namun mereka tidak goyah.

Album Single Baekhyun sudah meledak di pasaran. Semua berkat tangan dingin Chanyeol. Sebelum ia jatuh sakit, ia sudah meminta temannya, Sehun, untuk menggantikannya sewaktu-waktu ia pingsan. Namun, ternyata keadaan Chanyeol lebih parah dari itu. Maka dari itu Baekhyun tetap bersemangat melanjutkan albumnya di tengah kesibukannya merawat dan menemani Chanyeol. Kesedihan itu tidak bertahan lama, karena dari kesedihan mereka banyak hal bahagia yang datang.

Kai, adik sepupu Chanyeol, menikah dengan teman baik Baekhyun, Kyungsoo. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah pasti diundang. Namun siapa sangka, mereka menikah di apartemen Chanyeol. Tepat didepan ranjang tempat Chanyeol berbaring. Apartemen terasa ramai, diikuti dengan banyak teman-teman Kai semasa SMA dan Universitas. Yixing, yang kebetulan satu fakultas dengan Kyungsoo, juga turut hadir disana. Walaupun sederhana, namun kebahagiaan itu turut menaungi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Setelah pernikahan Kai, Chanyeol melamar Baekhyun saat malam tiba. Chanyeol meraih kotak cincin yang berada di meja nakas, lalu duduk di atas ranjang. Ia mengusap pipi Baekhyun. Ia berusaha membangunkannya. Ingin sekali ia berbisik, namun Baekhyun tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Eung.." Baekhyun terbangun. Mengerjapkan matanya.

"Baek.."

"Ada apa Chanyeollie?" kira-kira begitu arti tatapan Baekhyun sekarang dengan mata sayunya

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ke pangkuannya. Menangkup pipi Baekhyun, mengusap kedua matanya agar terbangu n.

"Kau sudah bisa melihatku?"

"Ya, aku bisa melihat gerakan bibirmu. Berbicaralah" Baekhyun mengusap rahang Chanyeol lembut.

Chanyeol menyodorkan sebuah kotak cincin dan membukanya,

"Will you marry me?"

"Chan.." Chanyeol tersenyum melihat mata Baekhyun yang membulat sempurna.

Baekhyun terbelalak. Ia terkejut. Tangannya menutup mulutnya, lalu ia memeluk erat Chanyeol dan menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan suaranya.

"Yes.. I-I will, Chanyeollie.."

Malam itu mereka berpelukan dan menangis bahagia. Mereka sudah lupa dengan segala sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Biarkan mereka merasakan kebahagiaan sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melepas semua fasilitas yang berada di tubuhnya. Ia merasa sudah lebih baik. Ia akan membutuhkan benda-benda itu nanti jika ia mulai sekarat. Toh sekarang ia bisa berjalan normal tanpa takut kelelahan. Ia memutuskan untuk menutup telinga dari suara Baekhyun –tentu saja suara kalimat patah-patahnya—yang meminta Chanyeol untuk tidak melakukan hal senekat itu. Jantung Chanyeol terlalu rentan. Untung beraktivitas seperti orang biasa pun ia harus melakukannya denga energi ekstra. Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, dasar keras kepala.

Sekarang Baekhyun berencana untuk pergi ke dokter Zhang. Baekhyun ingin menanyakan tentang tes lab Chanyeol yang mereka lakukan tempo hari. Ia meminta ijin di sela-sela waktu istirahatnya dari jadwal pertunjukannya yang padat. Setelah itu ia pergi dengan bantuan teman baik Chanyeol, Sehun, untuk mengantarnya kesana.

Mereka sudah tiba di rumah sakit. Sehun menemani Baekhyun di belakang, tentu saja agar orang-orang tidak salah paham dengan hubungannya dan Baekhyun. Ruangan itu mulai terlihat di ujung bangsal rumah sakit, ruangan dokter Zhang. Untunglah hari ini hari kerja, jadi Baekhyun bisa leluasa ke dalam tanpa harus mengantri atau dikejar-kejar oleh paparazzi. Lagipula mana mungkin paparazzi mengikuti mereka sampai rumah sakit?

Di dalam dokter Zhang sudah menunggu Baekhyun dengan wajah yang sangat murung. Tidak ada candaan khasnya yang biasa Baekhyun dapatkan jika dating. Di tangannya sudah ada map hasil lab. Bisa dipastikan itu milik Chanyeol.

"Setelah beberapa kali melakukan scanning dan tes darah, jantung Chanyeol memang sudah berat sekali untuk melakukan fungsinya dengan normal. Denyut jantungnya tidak stabil, lebih sering melambat. Bahkan aku tidak tahu, prediksiku sungguh buruk akan hal ini.."

Baekhyun dan Sehun yang sejak tadi duduk di hadapan dokter Zhang memang sudah memasang wajah shocknya. Terutama Baekhyun, ada dentuman keras dalam hatinya. _Semoga Tuhan tidak memberikan cobaan diluar kemampuanku.. kumohon Tuhan.. Selamatkan Chanyeol-ku.._

"Secepatnya kita harus mencari donor jantung untuk Chanyeol. Aku khawatir, jantungnya akan berhenti kapan saja." Kalimat sarkastik itu keluar dari dokter Zhang.

Tangisan tanpa suara Baekhyun –mungkin jika ia bisa, ia akan berteriak sekencang mungkin- membuat suasana benar-benar semakin buruk. Ia benar-benar terluka. Sehun memeluk Baekhyun, memberinya kekuatan. Dokter Zhang hanya bisa membuang muka, tidak sanggup melihat penderitaan kliennya saat ini. _Akan sangat berat bagi Baekhyun untuk kehilangan Chanyeol, mereka benar benar sudah menjadi satu. Jika satu bagian terpisah, maka bagian lain tak akan hidup tanpanya._

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun pulang di meja makan. Ia memainkan ponselnya. Mengusap layar bergambarkan fotonya bersama Baekhyun. Mengingat senyuman hangat kekasihnya itu membuatnya kuat. Dan ia merasa, akan semakin sakit jika keduanya semakin dekat di saat saat terakhir Chanyeol bertahan. Chanyeol tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana hidup Baekhyun nantinya, tanpa dirinya. Bahkan mereka belum dipersatukan dalam ikatan pernikahan. Mereka ingin merasakan kehidupan berkeluarga seperti yang lain. Mereka ingin merasakan hidup bersama selamanya, hingga tua, hingga maut memisahkan. Namun maut itu justru sudah dekat, dan Chanyeol belum memberikan semua impiannya. Janjinya saat pertama kali menemui Baekhyun.

" _Aku akan menikahinya"_

Chanyeol masuk ke kamarnya dan Baekhyun, memeluk bantal Baekhyun, menghirup aroma khas Baekhyun yang selalu berhasil membuatnya merindukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun, kesederhanaan dan ketulusannya benar-benar membuat Chanyeol gila. Apa yang harus Chanyeol lakukan? Harapan hidupnya pun sudah tidak ada..

Bahkan kini Ia menyesali keputusannya saat menjadi kapten sepakbola semasa SMA. Ternyata dampaknya sekarang tengah ia rasakan. Ia tak bisa melanjutkan hidupnya sendiri, terhenti di tengah perjalanan yang belum tuntas. Perjalanan yang seharusnya dapat ia lukis bersama dengan orang yang ia kasihi, Baekhyun.

Apa mungkin Tuhan mengabulkan doanya untuk menyusul ayahnya di surga?

Jantung Chanyeol mulai terasa sakit. Tidak sebaiknya ia memikirkan suatu hal terlalu serius, itu malah semakin membuat Jantungnya melemah. Ia benci jadi orang lemah.

Baekhyun berdiri diatas rooftop gedung rumah sakit. Menangis sejadi-jadinya, hanya sendiri. Sehun tidak ada disana. Ia bisa bebas merutuki dan melampiaskan semua kesedihannya. Keadaan Baekhyun sekarang benar-benar kacau, ia sudah tak dapat berfikir jernih sekarang. Dalam fikirannya ia harus mendapatkan donor jantung untuk Chanyeol.

Tunggu.

Donor jantung untuk Chanyeol? Ia bisa melakukannya.

Sehun dilanda kepanikan luar biasa. Kemana Baekhyun? Dia benar benar ceroboh. Sehun bertanya pada suster, namun tidak satupun jawaban membantu.

 _Apa mungkin dia.. oh tidak. Sudah kuduga. Ia berfikiran sama dengan ribuan orang korea pada umumnya! Jangan Baekhyun jebal.. jebal. Kau adalah orang yang paling Chanyeol sayangi!_

Batin Sehun. Kini ia tengah berlari scepat mungkin. Ia tidak mungkin menaiki elevator, terlalu lama. Ia memilih untuk menggunakan tangga darurat. Sangat cepat bahkan Sehun tak merasakan lelah. Sekarang juga ia harus menghentikan hal gila itu!

Baekhyun sudah berada di pinggir gedung. Ia merentangkan tangannya. Tangisannya sedari tadi tidak berhenti mengaliri pipinya dengan deras. Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Ia mengambil langkah maju sedikit demi sedikit.

 _Aku harus melakukan ini, agar Chanyeol mendapat donor jantung. Aku mau ia tetap bertahan. Apa gunanya aku yang tuli dan bisu ini untuk hidup. Chanyeol masih memliki masa depan yang lebih cerah dibanding aku._

Pikiran negative it uterus mendoktrin Baekhyun. Nyaris saja selangkah lagi, namun seseorang mendekapnya dari belakang lalu menariknya paksa hingga ia terjungkal.

"Byun Baekhyun, jika kau melakukan hal ini, Chanyeol sungguh akan mengutukku"

Sehun berhasil menyelamatkan Baekhyun.

Kini Baekhyun menangis sambil memukuli dada Sehun yang mendekapnya erat, meronta agar di lepaskan. Baekhyun sudah lelah dengan semua ini, sungguh ia tidak sanggup melihat penderitaan Chanyeol lebih lama lagi.

Matahari sudah terbenam, hujan turun membasahi kota Seoul. Bersama dengan dua insan yang menangis di tempat yang berbeda. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, dalam takdir yang indah sekaligus menyakitkan. Betapa takdir itu menyatukan dan memisahkan mereka, namun mereka mendapat pelajaran berharga dari itu semua. Cintalah yang menguatkan mereka, dalam keadaan apa pun.

 **.**

 **.**

Pernikahan mereka akan dilangsungkan di rumah sakit, karena keadaan Chanyeol mendadak mengkhawatirkan setelah Baekhyunpergi kemarin. Chanyeol sudah terlalu lama menahan penyakit ini, mau tidak mau ia harus menjalani perawatan.

Baekhyun membersihkan tubuh Chanyeol lalu mengenakan tuxedo hitam pada Chanyeol. Merapihkannya, mengikatkan dasinya, lalu mengecup pipi Chanyeol.

"Kau sangat tampan" tangannya mengacungkan jempol. Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

Chanyeol berjalan mengahmpiri Baekhyun yang mengenakan tuxedo putihnya, memeluk Baekhyun. Lalu menatap Baekhyun, "Kau tampak sangat cantik. Apakah kau malaikat?"

Baekhyun tersipu. Ia memukul dada Chanyeol pelan, pelan sekali. Sebelum ia menyadari, di sana terdapat selang. Baekhyun menangis lagi. Ia tidak tahan melihat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun, mengecupnya lama.

"Jangan lihat ini. Lihat wajahku saja. Kalau kau lihat ini, kau tidak akan mendengarkanku."

Kata-kata itu berhasil mengingatkan Baekhyun pada percakapan pertamanya dengan Chanyeol. Kalimat itu tidak membantu sama sekali, yang ada tangisan Baekhyun makin deras.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sakit. Betapa menyakitkan melihat Baekhyun menderita seperti itu. Ia pun hanya bisa memaksakan senyum, tapi sungguh hatinya ingin berteriak. Ia marah pada dirinya yang menyebabkan air mata itu lolos setiap malam menjelang tidurnya. Chanyeol selalu sadar, sekalipun Chanyeol sudah terjaga. Namun ia selalu merasakan getaran punggung Baekhyun dalam dekapannya.

Kini Chanyeol sudah berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun. Meraih tangan Baekhyun. Pendeta mempersilahkan mereka memasangkan cincin kepada masing-masing pihak setelah pemberkatan selesai. Semua orang dalam ruangan rumah sakit merasa bahagia sekaligus terharu. Bahkan Kyungsoo tak dapat menahan tangisnya, dn berakhir di dekapan Kai. Suasana begitu hangat. Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun lalu menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal. Semua orang tertawa.

Dalam waktu satu bulan, mereka diberikan titipan berharga oleh Tuhan. Seorang anak laki-laki. Keadaan Chanyeol memang tidak stabil, terkadang grafiknya bagus atau bahkan turun. Namun itu tak menyurutkan semangat Chanyeol untuk sembuh karena sekarang sudah ada 'calon malaikat kecil' dalam perut Baekhyun. Chanyeol rutin sekali membuatkan susu untuk Baekhyun setiap pagi, memberikan makanan sehat, dan sesekali berbincang dengan perut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun sama-sama tidak menyangka meeka dapat melewati ini semua sampai sekarang. Baekhyun salut dengan kekuatan Chanyeol untuk bergelut melawan rasa sakitnya hingga kini. Bahkan dengan adanya calon aegya mereka, Chanyeol menjadi lebih ceria.

Di bulan ke-5 kehamilan Baekhyun mengalami kontraksi. Baekhyun terkejut lalu menangis sambil memegangi perutnya, ternyata ia mengalami pendarahan dini. Chanyeol shock melihatnya, cepat-cepat saja ia menelfon ambulance. Malam itu benar-benar malam yang menegangkan. Chanyeol terjaga semalaman untuk menunggu Baekhyun di ruang UGD.

"Tuan Baekhyun hanya mengalami pendarahan biasa, mungkin karena janinnya terlalu kuat bergerak dalam rahim Baekhyun yang rentan. Jangan khawatir Tuan Park, jangan biarkan istrimu terlalu lelah. Itu saja saranku." Ucap dokter itu.

"baiklah.. tidak ada kelainan atau hal-hal buruk yang menimpa bayi kami kan?"

"Selama ini dari hasil USG tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Jangan mengonsumsi obat-obatan kimiawi, itu sangat berbahaya bagi janin"

Chanyeol mengangguk paham lalu keluar dari ruangan konsultasi menuju ruang rawat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlihat pucat, namun tetap terlihat cantik dan mempesona. Sekalipun matanya terpejam. Chanyeol langsung menghampiri Bawkhyun dan duduk di sampig ranjang. Menautkan jemarinya di sela-sela jemari Baekhyun. Mengusapkan tangan Baekhyun ke pipinya.

"Chagiya, bertahanlah. Ada Chanyeol kecil yang akan menggantikan ku untuk menjadi pelindungmu. Ia adalah jagoan kecil kita, Park Chanhyun."

Beberapa minggu setelah rawat inap, Baekhyun diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Chanyeol kini berjanji untuk lebih memperhatikan Baekhyun. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun mengerjakan pekerjaan yang berat-berat. Ia akan selalu menampingi Baekhyun semampunya.

"Ch- Chanyeol.." panggil Baekhyun terbata-bata

Chanyeol langsung berlari kea rah kamar Baekhyun,

" _Ada apa sayang?"_ ia duduk di sisi ranjang tempat Baekhyun terbaring.

" _Temani aku tidur.."_

Chanyeol mengacak rambut Baekhyun. _"Manja, kkk.."_

Baekhyun meraih lengan Chanyeol, menarik-nariknya pelan. Chaneol mengangguk. Ia berbaring disamping Baekhyun, memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat. Jantungnya terasa sakit lagi, namun Chanyeol hanya terdiam sebentar. Selah –olah tak ada yang terjadi. Baekhyun membuat sebuah isyarat.

" _Jangan tinggalkan aku Chanyeol.. aku takut sendirian.."_

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Tentu _saja sayang. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu.."_

" _Kau berjanji?"_ Baekhyun mengacungkan kelingkingnya lemah, airmata berada di pelupuk mata bulan sabitnya. Menutupi siluet Chanyeol yang berada di depannya. Ia terlihat seperti menghilang..

"… _..Ya. Aku berjanji"_ Senyuman Chanyeol serta pejaman mata itu menjadi jawaban,

Ia akan selalu berada disamping Baekhyun. Bahkan di saat terakhirnya, ia terus berjanji untuk menjaga Baekhyun semampu yang ia bisa. Kemudian pelukan Chanyeol melemah. Baekhyun tidak sanggup lagi, ia membuka matanya. Ia mengusap wajah Chanyeol. Kulitnya terasa dingin. Airmata membanjiri kedua pipinya.

" _Chanyeollie.. mengapa kau cepat sekali tertidur eoh?"_

" _Chanyeollie.. Chanhyun memanggil namamu.."_

" _Chanyeollie ku mohon jangan pergi.."_

Chanyeol pergi dalam dekapan Baekhyun. Pergi dengan damai, menitipkan pengganti dirinya untuk menjaga Baekhyun yang kini berada bersama Baekhyun. Satu hal yang terpenting adalah, Chanyeol tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya.

" _Jagalah Baekhyunnie dengan baik ne, Chanyeol?"_

" _Baik umma, ia tak akan luput dari pandanganku tenang saja"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
